It Could Be A Good Excuse
by TaylorforSrsly
Summary: A random MurtaghOC fanfic. Starts just after Eragon, sort of, and skips to during Eldest. Reviews would be amazing. [:
1. Explainations

**Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini and do not own any characters from the story Eragon or Eldest. The only characters I own are Seriph and a few others that will be seen later. Oh, and thanks to The Used to inspiring a random title.**

"What have you done here?" a voice demanded, a woman's voice. "That is none of your business, wretch." a harsh, rude snap replied to her. Who were they? His mind swam, and things were coming in and out of focus. _Where am I... _he thought. The last thing he remembered was the Urgals attacking, and the Twins taking him somewhere, and knocking him out. "Galbatorix will want to see Murtagh shortly." the same woman said, her voice hard and reserved. "You take him to the King then, we have better matters to attend to." one snapped and turned on his heel, leaving.

"You poor man." the woman knelt down to him and touched his forehead, causing him to stir. She gasped in shock and flinched, "You're awake?" she whispered.

"Just barely." he replied and his eyes finally focused on her. She was pale, and her eyes seemed tired, exhausted really. A sheet of black hair fell from one side of her face, the other side tucked carefully behind her pointed ear. _She's an elf! B-But why with Galbatorix? And she looks so familiar. _He opened his mouth to speak again, but shuddered with pain.

"Don't move." she said and rose slowly, she was tall and lean, but she had a warriors build, and wore armor bearing the King's symbol. She walked to a bag just near the wall, retrieving water. "Here, drink this, you're probably just dehydrated." she said and he nodded, looking up at her golden eyes before taking a drink.

Murtagh finally was able to stand slowly, and he smiled, he was at least a foot taller than the elf. "I swear I've met you before..." he said to her and she almost seemed to tense, though it could have just been him. "I can assure you, we have never met." she smiled and gestured to a pair of large doors. "Galbatorix awaits your arrival. Shall we?" she asked and he nodded with a shrug. _Why was a brought here? The Twins betrayed the Varden! Why!? _

The two large doors swung open with a haunting creak and the elf stepped through, bowing to a man sitting in a large chair in front of a map. "Milord, I have brought you Murtagh." she said softly before moving to the side. Murtagh stood before the King, his body stiff, making him appear to be a statue.

"Ah Murtagh, so you return to me." the King grinned widely. The young man's jaw clenched and he glared, "Not willingly." he reminded Galbatorix and the King laughed. "Never the less, you have returned." the elder pointed out. "You must be tired, we will speak later. You!" he barked to the elf, "Take him to Morzan's former quarters." he commanded and she bowed.

"Yes Milord." she said softly and walked back out the doors, Murtagh behind him. He didn't dare run, for he knew what would happen. He'd have to wait a while. "So, if it's not to bold of me to ask, why have you joined Galbatorix?" Murtagh asked her.

"I have grown up here, he has given me a home, and so it is only proper I repay him by serving him." she stated simply and reached a door, taking a key and unlocking it. "This will be your quarters, they used to be your fathers. All of your things are here, you will find, though if you try to escape, we will know. Two guards will be outside this door." she said harshly, and turned to leave.

"Wait, I never got your name!" Murtagh said and she laughed, "Just call me Elf for the time being." 

**-----------  
**

In his hands Murtagh now held Zar'roc. Yes, he had already faced his brother, already been named a Dragon Rider, and already fought under Galbatorix's banner. Though he was miserable. The only good thing that had happened through all this time, was that each day he learned a bit more about 'The Elf' that he'd met when he had arrived here.

A knock sounded at the door and he smiled. "Enter." he said firmly and the elf entered with a bow of her head. "It is time I told you my name, Murtagh." she sighed, walking to the window after shutting the door.

"Why so sudden?" Murtagh asked, confused as he watched her. She seemed nervous, almost scared of him. "Because, I have hidden it from you for too long." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Do you remember the little girl you used to play with when you were young? Her name was Seriph, wasn't it?" she questioned and he nodded. "But, what does she have to do with any of this?" he asked.

"When you were fourteen, you gave Seriph a scar on his left arm that twisted up to her shoulder. You two were practicing fighting that day, and you accidentally slipped." the elf turned to him and he nodded slowly. She took a deep breath before pulling up the sleeve of her tunic, a long bluish-purple scar spiraled up her arm.

"Y-You were an elf the entire time?" Murtagh stammered, he was breathing heavily, as if someone had hit him in the stomach.

"Yes. And after you left I continued to serve Galbatorix, and slaughtered under his banner. My people have labeled me The Banished Elf." she explained and leaned against the window sill, her eyes glazed over, and emotionless.

Murtagh was silent for a long while, and sighed, "Why did you wait this long to tell me who you were?" he questioned and she laughed.

"Because, if I had told you before, you would have become distracted. Galbatorix would not have liked that, would he?" she smiled and turned back to him. "I will leave you now, but if you ever need me, I am in the room in the third hall, second door." she stated before leaving the room quickly.

_You seem upset, My Rider, what is it? _Thorn's heavy voice vibrated within Murtagh's skull. Murtagh quickly revealed the Thorn everything he knew about Seriph, and what had just happened. Thorn hummed in thought, but eventually spoke. _Well, it seems that she worries for you if she wanted to keep you focused. And, she has helped us with training, and other various things. _ The dragon stated.

_Yes Thorn, but I worry for her swell. She now serves Galbatorix as a warrior, and something tells me she does not with to be here. What am I to do, my dragon? _

**A/N: Kind of short but thanks for reading. I would really love it if some of you submitted a few reviews, it would be great of you. Hoping to update soon, having writers block. **


	2. Mixed Paint

**Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini and do not own any characters from the story Eragon or Eldest. The only characters I own are Seriph and a few others that will be seen later. Oh, and thanks to The Used to inspiring a random title.**

Seriph now stood before Galbatorix, her hands behind her back respectfully as she nodded now and then, agreeing with things he said. "Sir, but why do we attack Surda? Why now?" she questioned.

"I have reason to believe that there is an egg in the mountains nearby, and I am sending you to find it, so we might aswell lay an attack on the Varden while we are at it." the King smirked, his back to her as he looked at the map.

"A wise plan, Sir." she stated and turned to leave. "WAIT!" his voice echoed through the room and she froze, turning on her heel to face him. "Take Murtagh with you, I have a feeling he needs a good fight." the elder man said and Seriph bowed before leaving.

_Blast it. I'd rather Murtagh not have to fight. _She thought, walking down the hall in long graceful strides. Passing a soldier that was part of her troops, she reached out to him. "You, ready our fleet, tell them we will be heading out shortly. Also, let them know the Dragon Rider, Murtagh, will be with us." she said and the soldier bowed his head before running down a long corridor.

Seriph breathed in the clean, fresh air as she reached the gardens, her gaze cast to the sky in search of the red dragon, and his partener. A smiled tugged at her lips as she finally noticed a red streak in the sky, landing near the gardens. "Ah, Thorn! Murtagh!" she smiled, reaching them.

"Seriph." Murtagh nodded curteously. "We are to leave soon, Murtagh. You and Thorn will be accompanying my troops in an attack on Surda as we go in search of a rumored fourth egg." Seriph stated as Thorn lowered his head to her, and she rubbed his forehead. "I see, thank you." Murtagh said stifly and she sighed, nodding and walking back to the castle.

_I see how this is going to be, Murtagh. _She thought and heard Thorn growling ever-so lightly to his Rider.

_Murtagh, why are you doing this? _Thorn groaned to his rider.

"I can assure you, I do no know what you are talking about, Thorn." Murtagh replied curtly as they made their way back to his quarters. Thorn snorted, glaring at the man next to him.

_You will have to take orders from her, you know. _The dragon pointed out and Murtagh simply nodded.

Murtagh reached the gate and sighed, "Look, there's nothing wrong with keeping things simple, Thorn. That's what I'm doing." the Rider said before walking into the castle, his boots leaving an echoe in the empty halls.

"Are the horses ready?" Seriph questioned a soldier who stood to the front of the group. "Yes Ma'am." he said nervously and Seriph's eyes wandered around the area. _Where is that Rider of ours? _She wondered. Her lips set into a frown and she folded her arms over her chest as large red wings came into view, landing just next to her.

Many soldiers moved away simply in fear, but she did not move, her face just inches away from Thorn's chest. "Your late." she said harshly and watched as Murtagh jumped from the great beast's back.

"Sorry. Galbatorix had a few last minute instructions." Murtagh said and looked over the troops. "Are we ready?"

"We've been ready for a while." Seriph mumbled as she swung onto the back of a horse. "Shall I lead, or you, oh great Dragon Rider?" she mocked him, her frown still set.

"You may, oh great Banished Elf." Murtagh smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Seriph only rolled her eyes before setting off at a fast gallop, the troops behind her following suit, and Murtagh and Thorn taking flight.

-----------

"This is it? Just a mountain? Nothing special. Hmm." Murtagh sighed as they arrived to the mountains. Seriph seethed, still angry they had to leave the soldiers at camp, just outside Surda. "Look, they couldn't come with us." Murtagh said sternly and she nodded, climbing up to a large boulder to get a better look.

"How are we supposed to find an egg with all these rocks around?!" she barked, her eyes narrowing as she frowned again. She suddenly flinched, feeling something odd in the back of her mind, like something calling her. Seriph sighed, looking over towards a half-dead tree and saw a slight flash of light under a series of roots that were barely clinging to the ground.

"Over there." she pointed to Murtagh and clambered down from the large rock, walking over to the tree slowly. "There's something flashing." She suddenly slipped on a rock and let out a slight yelp, before sliding down to the tree, and under the roots. "Blast it." she mumbled, lifting herself up as Murtagh ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he questioned quickly and she nodded, kneeling down and looking under the roots until she saw a smooth, glassy rock. "That must be it." she whispered, reaching a hand out and touching the silvery surface of the egg.

-----------

_Thorn, where is she?! _Murtagh demanded. The small battle against the Varden was over. They had lost, miserably.

_I do not know my Rider, but why do you worry so? Not long ago you would barely speak to her. _The dragon pointed out as they searched through the bloody grounds of the battlefield. Thankfully, they had not had to face Eragon and Saphira. Not yet at least.

_Thorn, Galbatorix will have my head if I lost both her _**and **_the egg in this battle. _Murtagh sighed, kicking over a soldier and grimacing at the state his body was in. "Pity." he mumbled and returned to his search.

"Looking for someone?" a weak, strained voice came from behind him, and he whirled around to face it. Seriph was leaning against a broken wall, blood running from one shoulder and down her arm. "You don't look good..." Murtagh said and smiled slightly.

"Observant." Seriph winced before falling forward, Murtagh barely reaching her in time to catch her. He could feel her heartbeat against his arm, it was a gently thudding, but it seemed to ring in his ears.

_Thorn, she needs help. Now. We don't have time to take her back to Galbatorix, what am I to do? _He asked for his dragon's advice.

_Didn't your brother offer to help you? Maybe now is the time to seek help. Galbatorix would not suspect it. _The dragon rumbled as Murtagh placed the elf carefully on Thorn's back.

_I think you may be right..._ Murtagh admitted as he carefully clambored up the Dragon's side, being sure not to upset Seriph's body any more than he had to.

_Can you contact them so they do not attack us, My Rider? _Thorn question as his powerful legs pushed them off from the ground, and into the air.

Murtagh did not reply emedietly, _I don't know. They may not trust us any longer. _He admitted.

He sighed, finally deciding to attempt to contact his younger brother. _I mean you no harm, my brother. _he said once he felt the other's defenses fall slowly.

_What could you possibly want? _The younger boy's thoughts echoed in his mind. Murtagh sighed as Thorn lifted into the sky.

_I come to you now, seaking your help, if you still wish to give it. _


End file.
